Hide and Seek
by MayaKills
Summary: Luffy decides that everyone on the thousand sunny should play a game of hide and seek. Sanji not wanting to hides with Luffy for some fun of their own. Then Zoro gets caught up in it. threesome Sanji/Zoro/Luffy.


**Maya- wow it sure has been a while since i last wrote. **

**Luffy- It's ok we all know u were busy. **

**Maya- aww thanks Luffy you know how important it is for my to study for exams.**

**Zoro- What ae you talking about you've been reading fanfics and one piece not studying.**

**Maya- shush you anyway i hope you all enjoy the story. XD**

* * *

Everyone stared down at the strawhat captain. He was grinning up at them.

"Yeah let's do it." Chopper cheered.

"I agree." Said Ussop.

"Well I have nothing better to do anyway." Franky said.

"Well if Luffy-san orders it." Laughed Brook.

The rest of the crew just shook their heads.

"Like hell I'm doing that!" Yelled Sanji.

"Luffy you can't make orders like this." Said Nami as she waved her hands around.

"Yes I can." Said Luffy.

"I think I'll just pass on this order." Said Robin.

"You can't do that." Luffy cried. "It's captains' order."

"Luffy, usually captains order someone to fight or clean not play hide and seek." Said Zoro.

Pouting Luffy looked up at the first mate. "Please."

"Um no." Said Zoro.

"Then how about this, if you all play I won't steal from your plates for a week." Luffy grinned.

Nami, Sanji, Robin and Zoro all shared glances before nodding. "Fine."

"Ok Zoro's it!" Luffy jumped up and cheered. "Go count into the mast as we hide."

Grubbing Zoro did as told and started counting. Once he was there everyone split up and went to hide. Sanji smirked as he grabbed Luffy's hand and ran to storage room. There he pulled Luffy behind some crates. Luffy was giggling as he peered around one of the crates. "Good thinking Sanji, Zoro will never find us here."

Sitting back down, he smiled up at Sanji. "Good." He said before leaning in a kissing Luffy. Luffy froze as Sanji grabbed his hands and deepened the kiss, forcing his tongue into Luffy's mouth. Noticing how Luffy didn't move Sanji pushed him down so that he was lying between Luffy's legs. Pulling out of the kiss he stared down into the shocked brown ones.

"Sanji?" Luffy questioned.

"Shh, it's ok." Sanji whispered into Luffy's ear. "Just go with it." Sanji then licked the outer shell of Luffy's ear before biting it gently. Luffy shivered and nodded his head. Smiling Sanji pinned Luffy's hands above his head in one hand and started to unbutton Luffy's shirt with the other.

As he did this he kissed a trail down Luffy's jaw line then up to his lips. Licking the bottom of Luffy's lips he asked for entrance. Luffy gasped allowing Sanji to thrust his tongue inside. Sanji licked the roof of Luffy's mouth then started to play with Luffy's tongue. Using his own tongue he pulled Luffy's into his mouth where he gently sucked and nibbled on it.

Luffy moaned into Sanji's mouth as Sanji's hand grazed one of his nipples. Noticing this reaction Sanji rubbed it harder before flicking it causing Luffy to arch his back into the touch. Pulling out of the kiss Sanji gazed down at Luffy with lust filled eyes and undid the last button on Luffy's vest.

Ducking his head down he licked a line from Luffy's neck to his nipple. Licking it he took it into his mouth and sucked hard. Luffy tried to free his hands to grab Sanji's hair but it was a futile attempt. Sanji just laughed and bit down on Luffy's nipple. "Don't fight me." Sanji growled.

Gulping Luffy relaxed his body and allowed Sanji to continue playing with his nipples. At one hard pull Luffy had to bite down on his lips in order not to cry out. Noticing this Sanji moved back up Luffy's body and kissed his lips. "Don't bit them."

"But." Luffy stuttered. Leaning back Sanji undid his tie and put an end in Luffy's mouth.

"There now you can be as loud as you want and no one will hear." Sanji said lustfully and to prove his point he gripped Luffy's clothed dick drawing out a loud moan from Luffy.

Leaning back down he licked his way down to Luffy's belly button. Dipping a tongue in he nipped at Luffy's skin before continuing his path down. When he got to Luffy's pant line he undid the pants zipper with his teeth and then letting go of Luffy's hands he pulled them off. Leaving Luffy in the nude.

Lifting one of Luffy's legs up, he placed it on his shoulder. Smirking at the way Luffy gazed up at him with lust and anticipation he licked and bite at his inner thigh. Luffy moaned at this spurring Sanji on. Moving his head up he licked at Luffy's anus before thrusting his tongue in. Luffy gasped and thrusted his hips down onto Sanji's tongue.

"Someone's impatient." Sanji laughed as he lick Luffy's anus again. This caused Luffy to shiver and moan through the tie.

Taking his fingers into his mouth he sucked on them until they were good and wet. Making eye contact with Luffy he pulled them slowly out of his mouth with a pop sound. "Like what you see?" Sanji chuckled. Luffy nodded at this. "Good I like my view too."

With this said Sanji circled Luffy's anus with one finger before pushing it in. Luffy whined into the tie but soon relaxed allowing Sanji to thrust it in and out loosen him up. Soon Sanji was able to add a second finger and then a third. Luffy cried a little as Sanji loosened him up with all three fingers. Leaning in Sanji licked his tears away.

Once Luffy was lose enough, Sanji leaned back in order to view what he has done. Luffy's face was tinted a dark pink. His breath coming out in gasps as his dick leaked pre-cum. Licking his lip he moved to unzip his pants when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"One two three on ero-cook." Zoro said. "What the hell were you doing!" He yelled when he saw Luffy.

Sanji looked over his shoulder to see Zoro with a deeper blush then Luffy. "I was going to hide in here." He joked; gesturing to Luffy's anus causing Zoro's to blush even deeper.

"You sick son of a bitch!" Zoro yelled at him. "How could you rape him!"

Rolling his eyes Sanji looked back at Luffy. "It's not rape he's willing, aren't you Luffy?"

Luffy nodded his head before sitting up and cuddling into Sanji as he pulled the tie from his mouth. "See."

Zoro looked away. "Pervert."

"Don't pretend you don't like it." Sanji laughed grabbing hold of Zoro's arm and pulling him down. "In fact, won't you join us?"

Zoro gulped and looked away from Sanji's eyes. Taking this chance Sanji leaned in and licked and bit Zoro's neck. Zoro gasped and covered his mouth. Pulling back Sanji laughed. "I'll take that as a yes."

Before Zoro could yell at him Sanji captured his lips in a deep and rough kiss. Luffy feeling left out placed a hand over Zoro crotch to feel the growing erection beneath the fabric. Zoro gasped out at this allowing Sanji to thrust his tongue inside his mouth. As the two made out Luffy unzipped Zoro's pants and pulled out his dick.

Licking his lips he bent down and took Zoro's dick into his mouth. Taking as much in as he could he sucked as he pulled back up. Licking the tip he dipped his tongue into the foreskin before once again deep throating Zoro. Zoro's hand crept into his hair and gripped tight. Luffy moaned around his dick causing Zoro to moan into Sanji's mouth.

Pulling out of the kiss Sanji yanked Zoro's shirt off. Luffy sat back and yanked Zoro's boots off. Before long Zoro lay on the floor naked with Luffy playing with his nipples as Sanji stretched his anus. He was moaning loudly into his hand at the combined pleasure. When they both pulled back Zoro whined.

"Hands and knees Luffy." Sanji said. Luffy nodded and did as he was told. "Zoro, your turn."

Gulping Zoro kneeled behind Luffy. Using his hands he pulled Luffy's ass cheeks apart giving himself a full view of what he was about to go in. breathing deeply he pushed himself into the warm, tight heat. Once fully in he stopped for Luffy to get used to him. When Luffy started to push back on him he started a slow pace thrusting in and out of Luffy.

Meanwhile Sanji pulled his shirt off as he enjoyed the show before him. Reaching down he pushed his pants down past his hips and started to stroke himself. The way Zoro's muscles moved as he thrust into Luffy and the way Luffy moaned at every movement had him almost cumming on the spot.

Walking over he slapped one of Zoro's cheeks letting him know that he was there. Zoro moaned as he looked over his shoulder at Sanji never stopping his movements. Sanji leaned in and licked Zoro's lips before kissing him roughly.

As Zoro was distracted by the kiss Sanji thrust his hips forward and started to dry hump him. Using his hands he pulled Zoro's ass cheeks apart to get better friction. Sanji's thrusting caused Zoro to thrust harder and faster into Luffy. Luffy cried out and fell onto his elbows which gave Zoro a better angle allowing him to hit Luffy's prostate with every thrust.

Liking how this was going Sanji pushed the head of his dick into Zoro and with one deep thrust he seated himself fully in Zoro. Zoro groaned out as Sanji's thrust pushed him harder into Luffy.

Reaching a hand down he grabbed Luffy's dick and started to pump him in time with their thrusts. Luffy came in his hand hard. Yelling out their names as he did. Zoro continued to pump Luffy as he came and a little after. Once Luffy was spent he fell to the floor sliding off of Zoro.

Sanji noticed this and grabbed Zoro's dick and pumped him. Zoro gasped out as his dick was grabbed and leaned down placing his head on Luffy's shoulder as Sanji brought him closer to completion. "You want to cum?" Sanji whispered into his ear.

Zoro moaned and bit into Luffy's shoulder causing Luffy to gasp. Sanji tightened his grip on the base of Zoro's dick not allowing him to cum. "Mnnnmn Sanji." Zoro whined.

"Not yet." Sanji panted out as he changed his angle to reach deeper.

Zoro groaned out. "Sanji please."

"Please what?' Sanji teased.

"Please let me cum." Zoro cried out. Smirking Sanji sat back pulling Zoro with him so that Zoro sat on his lap still on his dick. Zoro moaned as it went even deeper.

Luffy who had finally caught his breath watched what was happening. Sanji gestured for him to come over so he nodded and crawled over. Stopping between Zoro's legs. Ducking his head down he started to suck Zoro again. In a matter of seconds Zoro saw a flash of white as he came in Luffy's mouth. Luffy milked every last drop.

Sanji continued to thrust up into Zoro as he came creating an even tighter heat then before. With three last thrusts he came hard into Zoro. Pulling out he lied down between Zoro and Luffy. He placed an arm around each of them and pulled them to his sides. Zoro hid his blushing face into Sanji's chest as Luffy threw an arm around both of them laughing.

"Are we forgetting something?" Asked Sanji.

"I don't think so." Said Luffy.

"Shut up, sleepy." Mumbled Zoro. Sanji smiled and pulled them closer to him as they drifted into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile the rest of the crew all looked around from their hiding spots thinking the same thing. "Did Zoro get lost while looking for them?"

* * *

**Maya- I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as i did to write it. **

**Zoro- why do you always have me blushing.**

**Maya- cuz your sooo cute XD**

**Sanji- agreed. **

**Zoro- XP**

**Sanji- you either suck in that tougne or I will. **

**Zoro- O/O**

**Maya- Wait let me get a camera (runs off) **

**Sanji- Maya-chan you forgot to end the footnotes. (sigh) I hope you all enjoyed this. if you have any comments or requets don't be afraid to ask she loves to hear your thoughts and ideas. now exsuce me but i have a tongue to get to. **

**Zoro- O/O shit. **


End file.
